


如昼之夜 / Night brighter than daytime

by ChristineStark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, archive, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 原文发布于2018/05/16我永远喜欢吸血鬼主题！这个长生的种族似乎总会面对永生的寂寞的拷问，以及不同阵营之间的对抗。说起来今年早些时候还做过这样一个梦，梦里我不断否定着“非我族类，其心必异”这句话，觉得太绝对了。结合时局来想又化作一声叹息，从小到大我的生活环境堪称正常人定义中的正常，细究关于偏见的只言片语依然觉得透不过气。留于2020/06/13
Relationships: Dr Doom/Iron Man, Victor von Doom/Tony Stark





	如昼之夜 / Night brighter than daytime

昨儿个补了夜访吸血鬼，太gay了，激情摸鱼。可甜了！  
吸血鬼杜/猎人后来成了吸血鬼的铁  
有一丁点儿私设。

他从回忆中返回——那几乎算得上一个噩梦，他惊起，力气之大几乎凿穿棺材板。即使已经事隔多年，每每回想起那个疯狂的晚上心悸感依然会找上他形同虚设的心脏。Tony Stark是一位吸血鬼，他现在的爱人Victor von Doom亲手—不，亲口—转化了他。  
那一次不是Doom第一次驴他，也不是Tony最后一次相信他。毕竟大多数的黑暗生物长期与谎言为伴，而Tony为了战斗要交付自己的后背。  
在之前的太多次交锋中，关于二人爱情的命运针线已经留下太多针脚，每句略显深情的话背后都像藏着一个能令人窒息的吻，有情动的双手扣住彼此的后脑勺，否认发胶为主人造型所做的一切。当这假象几乎要成真，Doom的嘴唇却向下移。  
哦，初拥。Doom是至尊法师以外最为造诣深刻的魔法师，而吸血鬼的力量无疑也是神秘的存在之一，古往今来向往快感的妓女，贪求快乐的孩童，无一不喜欢这个，皮肤被割破血液暴露在空气中，没有疼痛只有多巴胺—或许更像是内啡肽，带来的平静的快乐，红色的液体闻起来都是甜的，连深知黑暗生物的凶险的Tony都愿意为此低吟出声。  
吸血鬼本来是通体冰冷的，可是他搂着他。那么暖，那么暖。温柔地摩挲着他暴露的脆弱的线条优美的颈部，望着他已经被减少了痛苦的痉挛的蓝色的眼睛——不依靠科魔手段就再也见不到的天空的颜色的眼睛，割裂皮肤的魔法骤然发动，那是给死去之人的鲜活之血，尽管来自再也不需要拥有意义的心脏。刚被蜻蜓点水吻过的唇有一丝红，沾了鲜血显得香艳非常。他颤抖着醒来，喉咙干渴发烫，嘴唇空虚非常，却不为索吻。

Doom目睹Tony在幽微的小巷里的第一次狩猎，那人倒卖婴儿，不过是因利益冲突借猎人联盟“复仇者”之手拿下了几只狼人的首级；此后又把一个女巫当作大餐，她曾指着精致的眼球制品，告诉猎人那是工业生产的结晶。  
种族已经不同，立场随之迥异。Doom多少年来对虚假的正义隔岸观火，摸得清各种旗号的套路，他说服Tony，放出了“Stark已死”的风声，让他在暗处观察—被饶过的贩人者和女巫数不胜数，会抚摸失眠孩子头顶的黑暗生物却尽成囊中死物。  
究竟什么才是邪恶？打小接受的教育和现实竟然如此背道而驰，都说夜间的世界泥泞无比，倒行逆施，但现在看来白天也同样混乱。

Tony与Doom很快成了黑暗世界的搭档，他们多次配合，但并不代表Tony总是为此开心。那个夜晚他没有被给予选择。  
有的选么？没有。他认真赴约，却中了其他黑暗生物的圈套。如果不让身受重伤的他恢复战斗力，杀出重围的过程将更加危险，甚至直接引领Tony走向死亡。无论是出于或许没有的良心还是难以割舍的尊严还是延续数百年的骄傲，Doom都不会放任Tony因为这样一个错误死在其他原因下。杀死值得尊敬的人，和死于有坚定标准之人（哦，吸血鬼）都算得上幸运，Doom希望Tony拥有后者。

“我还能怎么想？你体会过的孤寂我也体会到了，你难以接触的现在我也不得而知了。你的作为就像你仅仅是需要一个新鲜的陪伴，无关什么有趣的灵魂，什么济世的理想。”Tony在Doom指出本可以使用黑暗天赋让战斗变得轻松时爆发，“从你不过问就转化我起，我们的地位就没有对等。别妄图对我怎么做吸血鬼指手画脚，Victor von Doom.”  
“你认真得愚蠢。是到目前为止我们的影响力让你感到失望？还是你怕后无来者理解我们所为？又或者，”如果说比起凡人（mortals），吸血鬼有锐利的眼睛，那么比起吸血鬼，Doom的眼睛更加犀利。他明明不具有读心术，却仿佛能刺穿灵魂。  
“或者你是担心我的未来，你至少曾被人称为英雄，可你的搭档至今背负恶名。  
“你说了什么，做了什么，Stark？转换一个种族，并不会让你的记忆迷失，人格也不会。你可以继续战斗，刀枪不入、百毒不侵。而我也得以熟稔如何启发他人。  
正如你照亮我。”  
Tony有点傻眼。在那次极富肉欲的初拥以后，这还是对于Doom来说第一次如此直接地剖白自己—他不是吝于表达情感的人，只是修辞太过诡异。  
然后他们在刚刚搞定了一群喽啰的暗巷里接吻，人们认为吸血鬼皮肤冰冷，那是他们自己的感受，当两个虚假接触，温暖就是真实。

有的人就是缺乏发现美的眼睛，这句话的意思是遵从身体要求快乐的意志的人总能得到满足，跟种族，是否使用魔法，有没有被咬毫无关系。他们两个低声喘息着，在宽敞的订制棺材里相对而卧。其实Doom又何尝没有“照亮”他呢？钢铁的意志，担罪的觉悟与不无故牺牲的冷静头脑。虽然他并不对此完全认可，虽然谁也不可能成为和对方一样的人。

夜晚，是猎人倾巢出动的时机。他们布下自认的天罗地网，是如此专注地忙于捕猎吸血鬼、狼人和女巫，以致无暇理会角落里恐慌的啜泣，暗影里迷茫的孩童。  
夜晚，是吸血鬼大展身手的时刻。恐怖的力量和古老的魔法还有高新的科技，对付至尊法师都要小心对待的黑暗天神和上古恶魔。时而满身伤痕、时而从容优雅，有关两只吸血鬼的都市传说这样讲，在黑暗中不知去向的人会得到他们的拥抱——那一定混合了魔法，不然为何这样温暖？他们会说，不要怕。他们会说，你会成为更好的人。

不能受日光灼晒的吸血鬼，却在照亮与温暖彼此以及他人——

“如果你睡得不好，我们可以晚些再出去。”  
“别妄想偷懒，Vic.我们这就走。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发布于2018/05/16  
> 我永远喜欢吸血鬼主题！这个长生的种族似乎总会面对永生的寂寞的拷问，以及不同阵营之间的对抗。说起来今年早些时候还做过这样一个梦，梦里我不断否定着“非我族类，其心必异”这句话，觉得太绝对了。结合时局来想又化作一声叹息，从小到大我的生活环境堪称正常人定义中的正常，细究关于偏见的只言片语依然觉得透不过气。  
> 留于2020/06/13


End file.
